Take My Breath Away
by ButterflyBroken
Summary: James and Sirius find some spells in one of Remus' books and decide to try it on Severus; the results are not quite what either of them, least of all Remus, had imagined. Slight AU, Boy/Boy, Don't Like Don't Read! I 3 Reviews!


A/N: Okay, I've been reading lots of fanfics about Sirius and Remus lately- and I just HAD to give it a shot! 3 Puppy love 3 Anyhow, this is an AU…sort of. It's like Voldemort/Tom Riddle does not exist; Slytherin is still not popular but there's not a war going on or anything.

**oxoxoxo**

"…hey, Prongs- have you seen this spell?"

James looked up at Sirius, who was currently leaning against a warm window in their dormitory. Dark, wavy hair was messily obscuring his face as he pored over a dusty book. A book which had, until a moment ago, been resting on Remus' bed.

"What is it?"

James replied, edging off his own bed and crossing the room. The book's pages were yellowed, mysterious stains splotched over the cover and paper. It was just the kind of book that Remus would be looking at.

"_Surprise Attacks_,"

Sirius read aloud, smirking as he spoke. James' lips curled upwards in delight, relishing the title of the chapter. It was just too perfect.

"Weren't you saying the other day that Snivellus needs some discipline?"

"Why yes, Padfoot, indeed I said that. Why don't we give it a shot?"

**oxoxoxo**

Remus opened his golden eyes to a brilliant stream of sunlight filtering through the window. His throat was uncomfortably sore as he rose, stretching. A quick glance at his pocket watch told him it was already ten o'clock; undoubtedly James and Sirius had already gone down to breakfast. As he dressed slowly, he recalled their hushed whispers from he previous night.

"Those two are up to something,"

He muttered under his breath, shaking his head before heading downstairs. After a quick and small breakfast, he found his way down the grand staircase and out to the lawns. Usually he could find James and Sirius immediately; it was a simple _knowing_ that they all seemed to possess, a deep bond that helped them know what each other would think or do.

Today Remus decided that the lakeside was the most plausible option- seeing as the younger students stayed away from fear of what dwelt beneath the dark waters- since his friends obviously had a plan to discuss.

He didn't quite think that a whole crowd would be gathered by the water.

It was obvious from far away that there was an altercation. To be perfectly honest, Remus wasn't quite fazed by this- in fact, it did seem to explain his two friends' strange behavior and the fact that his spell book was misplaced. As Remus approached cautiously, a red-headed figure came his way hurriedly. Lily Evans was obviously annoyed _and_ worried.

"Oh, Remus, thank heavens,"

She managed to gasp out, catching her breath. The golden-haired boy smiled apologetically, his hand resting on her shoulder comfortingly. Lily seemed to calm down a little; Remus had that affect on people.

"James and Sirius started another row with Severus,"

She explained, a glint of steel coloring her otherwise kind, dark green eyes. It was a known fact that she was a formidable enemy, and Remus' two friends seemed to gravitate towards that which annoyed or angered her.

"Have they done anything yet?"

"No, Remus, but Sev is just being difficult today and-,"

"Don't worry about it. Just try to get the students to leave,"

Remus replied, coughing and steeling himself before continuing towards the lake. Lily ran ahead, her so-called 'Prefect Voice' coming out immediately as she ordered the students away. Meanwhile, Remus could hear the words being thrown between the three boys. Sirius seemed the calmer, while James was already obviously incensed and yelling,

"Oh, really? Where did you hear that, Snivellus?"

"What difference does it make, it's true and you know it!"

Remus watched as James' grip on his wand tightened; Sirius was watching his friend intently, as if waiting for a cue. _Why? I can't get a rest between moons without these two causing problems._

"Jame-!"

He stopped yelling immediately; it did not good and only rubbed his throat raw. _Worst day to get a cold._ Remus' golden eyes widened for a second as he saw James cast Sirius a significant look. The words in his eyes were obvious: _Ready? On my signal._

It was at this moment that Remus did something very characteristic of a Gryffindor. He rushed into the situation, not worrying in the least about his own safety at all, only wishing to stop what was happening- a stubborn single-mindedness that had often gotten his friends into trouble and would now get them out of it.

Things played out quite well, at least in his opinion. He ran forward as Sirius and James simultaneously pulled out their wands, then stepped in front of them as the words left their lips. In the span of seconds, he managed to stand before them and then fly backwards from the force of the double spell. The sound of Lily's gasp rang in his ears, and Severus' shocked face was what he saw as he was hit, the feeling reminiscent of full moon nights at the Shrieking Shack.

"REMUS!"

It was Sirius that yelled, and James who reached him first. He saw dark hazel, worried eyes behind crooked glasses. Then the silver, shining, shocked eyes. It was at this precise moment, when he _should_ have regained his breath from being knocked back, that he felt nothing.

Nothing.

He gasped for air, sucked in desperately, and felt eyes swam with tears, his heart sped up, he choked on nothing. _No, no, no,_ his mind was screaming, and he saw his friends' horrified faces.

_This is what they were going to do?_

Lily was crying, entirely out of character; Severus had run off to find Madame Pomfrey at one point, and the lawns seemed empty. Yet for some reason, Remus did not notice much- instead, his mind and body were filled with pure panic. The lack of _feeling_, of _not knowing_ that he was really breathing, terrified him. Tears were making a watery mess of his world, and they would not stop, no matter how much he tried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Moony, I'm sorry…,"

Sirius was saying, his voice broken and wavering. James looked ready to explode with guilt and fear as he said,

"You're fine, you're fine, you're breathing, Remus…,"

**oxoxoxo**

Remus barely remembered what happened after the attack. Madame Pomfrey arrived, all the while telling him he was fine and to keep breathing. She had James and Sirius help carry him to the hospital wing, setting him up in a small bed.

"There's not much to do but wait- but I suppose you already knew that,"

She'd said, a slightly cold edge to her tone. Some time later, the headmaster had come in to speak to the boys.

"What you did was inexcusable. Lupin-,"

At this point, Remus had blindly reached for the headmaster's sleeve, all the while silently gasping, and tugged. He shook his head, tried speaking,

"…please….wai-_wait_…no…,"

He couldn't complete his sentence at all, and more tears came before he completely passed out. His dreams had been scattered and forgotten as he slept with labored breathing. All he knew was that James and Sirius had slept with him, by his side, all night long.

When he woke, Remus found the faintest sensation of air coming back to him. It was so real, so comforting, to feel that he was breathing. His breathing evened slightly, and as it did, both James and Sirius woke.

"Oh, god, you 'right?"

James immediately slurred, still waking. Sirius found his voice much faster, saying,

"Moony, I'm so sorry, I didn't-,"

He broke off, eyes pained and his silver gaze dropping. Remus leaned back, sighing before saying,

"I know. I shouldn't have stepped in, but…,"

He paused to breathe, continuing,

"…you shouldn't have. Lily was furious again, and Severus…stop, okay…? For me, pl…please."

He breathed heavily, a hand instinctively rising to his chest. James' face was serious as he said,"I know, we're sodding idiots. I'm sorry we make you worry too much."

"Yeah, mate. We were downright morons, I'm so sorry..,"

Remus silently lifted his hand, beckoning them forward. They complied, worry crossing their faces. Remus smiled grimly, raising his hands and smacking their heads with as much strength as he could muster- which wasn't much.

"James…go talk to…Lily,"

He demanded, smirking. James' expression was relieved, and he nodded, giving Remus a last pat on his hand before leaving. There were a few moments of silence as Sirius stared at the bed sheets.

"Remus, I'm sor-,"

"If I have to…hear sorry…one more…time, I will pass out…_again_,"

Remus growled, sounding decidedly werewolf-like for once. Sirius looked up, his silver eyes pained.

"For god's sake…stop looking…like a…kicked puppy,"

Remus said in fake disgust, laughing airily while moving over slightly and patting the bed. Sirius climbed up without question, his arm moving behind his friend's shoulders to pull them closer together.

"I would _never_ do that to you. _Never_,"

He said vehemently, his hand squeezing Remus' shoulder.

"I know,"

Remus replied softly, letting his head fall on the shoulder next to him. His golden eyes closed for a moment, and he heard Sirius take a deep breath.

"I just…I realized, when you were hit…I'd never want that to happen to you,"

He explained shakily, and a golden head shifted slightly, honey-colored eyes meeting silver.

"It's…I love you, Remus,"

Sirius finished, letting out his pent-up breath while the boy resting on his shoulder inhaled sharply. For a moment, there was silence again, and Sirius bit his tongue, closing his eyes in worry.

"You took my breath away,"

Remus said suddenly. _What?_ Sirius looked down at his friend, his serious face, eyes intently focused on him. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Pfft…,"

Sirius tried yet failed to keep his laughter in at the purely childish joke.

"See…there we go. You didn't…look like yourself…when you were worried,"

Remus said, smiling softly. _Ah. Typical Moony, always looking out for everyone else._ Sirius' expression softened again, and he looked down at the now pink face of the werewolf.

"So…,"

"I love you too,"

Remus replied, smiling shyly while the redness on his cheeks increased. Sirius felt his heart swell immensely; if he'd loved Remus before, he loved him even more now. In fact, he didn't really realize what he was doing until they were kissing, sudden and sweet.

It wasn't like the other kisses Sirius had given away, to random girls he had quick flings with. It was so different, so much _more_, a kiss that felt like his _real_ first. When they parted, it was with such satisfaction, yet so much more longing.

"I think that worked better than the spell,"

Remus said breathlessly, and Sirius laughed, resting his head against the boy's.

"I'm not about to give Severus one of those."

"Good. You're all mine,"

Remus said proudly, his arms tightening around Sirius, who laughed.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
